Brandalz!
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Tiga pemuda yang senang menjadi berandalan abal di sekolah. Jahil? pasti, nakal? iya, receh? banget. Kehidupan sekolah yang abstrak nan receh dan tidak lepas dari tingkah mereka yang konyol/SMAIndo!AU/male!ChikaYouRiko/drabbles!/(mungkin)multi-chapters/Enjoy, onegai! / Chapter 2 Update : Riku dan kisah cintanya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Bertemu lagi dengan saya di drabbles yang sangat amat dadakan sekali pembuatannya. ChikaRikoYou!male akan menjadi sorotan utama di sini. Kenapa mereka? Yhaa.. kalau nistain mereka rasanya seperti ada kesenangan tersendiri /dirajam/ Saya juga menambahkan tokoh u's, mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya dan beberapa dapat di-genderbend-kan. Begitu juga buat Aqours, tapi belum tentu semua membernya.

 **Saa, douzo!**

* * *

 **Brandalz!**

 **LLSS! (cross. LL!) drabbles**

 **.**

 **Genre : Friendship/Humor**

 **Disclaimer : LLSS! and LL! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab**

 **Warning : Sebagian genderbend!chara, typo(s), bahasa kasar, bahasa gaul dan Sunda yang nyelip, humor yang tidak memuaskan, dan tentu saja ini OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the drabbles!**

.

.

* * *

 **1\. Meet us**

Sangat terlihat sekali betapa penatnya seorang Bapak Takumi, selaku guru Kimia nan galak nan serba ribet dan—ah sudahlah. Di hadapannya kini berdiri tiga pemuda yang tampak kesal pula. Si kepala oranye mengantungi tangan, si kepala abu-abu melirik sana-sini, dan si kepala merah marun menyilangkan tangan di belakang bokongnya.

"Berdiri yang tegak dong! Laki kan?! Ayo tegak!"

Tegak seadanya, mereka bertiga langsung bergerak.

Bapak Takumi menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Kalian ini! Jadi contoh dong buat adek-adek kelasnya! Mana sopan-santun kalian! Pelajar 'kan?!"

"Ta, tapi kan pak kita—"

"Berani nyela bapak kamu?!"

Bertiga makin kicep.

"Pokoknya kalau hal ini terulang lagi, habis kalian di ruang BK,"

"Astaga, pak. Kita kan cuma ngobrolin game sama Bu Eli, sekalian si Riku balikkin buku."

Riku yang daritadi gagal paham kenapa dipanggil Bapak Takumi, akhirnya paham alasannya.

* * *

 **2\. Chiaki, si berandal bego**

"Astaga.. ini apaan anjrit!?"

Riku melirik buku Chiaki, "Itu persamaan logaritma. Kelas sepuluh lu belajar beginian,"

"Ih.. lu jangan ngungkit kelas sepuluh lah, itu jaman-jamannya gua bego,"

"Sampe sekarang lu juga masih bego, goblok."

* * *

 **3\. Ryo, si berandal perenang**

"Cielah, juara lagi?"

Ryo nyengir, "Yoi. Gua kan perenang handal, jangan diraguin lah,"

"Siap dah, siap. Perenang handal 'kan? Coba lu tebak renang termasuk gaya newton ke berapa?"

"Gua anak IPS, sialan."

"Kalau lu anak IPS, bisa bedain rapatan-lipatan kagak?"

Chiaki cuma ngemutin permen selagi Ryo ngejar-ngejar Riku.

* * *

 **4\. Riku, si berandal pintar nan sialan**

"Gua bingung dah kenapa otak lu encer banget. Berguru dimana lu?"

Riku seringai sombong, "Gua gak berguru dimana-mana. Ilmu gua ini datang dari keikhlasan gua buat belajar dan Tuhan yang senantiasa menemani-"

"Halah, bacot."

"Halah, manusia gak berfaedah,"

"Halah, manusia keji,"

"Halah—"

"Bilang aja iri, kampret!"

* * *

 **5\. Nongkrong**

Si trio berandalan yang selalu nongol dimana pun sudut sekolah senang sekali nongkrong di kantin dengan wajah (sok) songong, menarik kaki untuk ditekuk dan akan tertawa terbahak-bahak padahal lelucon receh. Kalau dibilang mereka tidak melanggar tata tertib sekolah. Baju dan perlengkapan sudah cukup lengkap, rambutnya dipotong pendek sedemikian yang ditetapkan sekolah. Namun tetap saja meresahkan mereka yang berlalu-lalang di kantin, bukan karena berisik. Tapi—

"Eits! Waktunya pake trap card! Dengan trap card ini, serangannya akan berbalik ke elu!"

"AAAAAAAAAA SIALAN LU!"

"AHAY! TRAKTIR ES TEH MANIS! GOOD JOB, RIKU!"

—mungkin tinggal nunggu disita Pak Takumi saja (kartunya).

* * *

 **6\. Bangku**

"Weh.. bangku kita ditempatin, cuy,"

"Sikat gak nih?"

"Sikat lah!"

"... gua gak ikutan,"

Riku dan Chiaki menatap satu sama lain, Ryo tersenyum. "Nyari tempat lain ah, mereka cewek lho. Jangan."

Lalu sinar lebay menghujam Riku dan Chiaki yang menangis terharu, Ryo memandang jijik.

* * *

 **7\. Es Teh Manis**

"Enak tuh es teh manis,"

Riku menarik es tehnya jauh-jauh, "Beli sendiri sono. Punya kaki 'kan? Punya tangan kan? Punya mata—"

"Iya iya, ini gue beli sendiri elah."

* * *

 **8\. Mie Goreng Rendang**

"Aaaaaaa laper, mak.."

Bagai ikan menapaki daratan, Ryo geletak tak berdaya di bangku depan kelas sebelas MIA dua, kelasnya si Riku. Chiaki cuma melirik, "Riku mana yak, tumben cepet banget ngilang,"

Panjang umur! Yang lagi dicariin datang dengan semangkuk mie goreng rendang di tangan, wajah Riku sumringah bukan biasa. Chiaki menatapnya kesal, Ryo—

"AAAAAAAA MIE GORENG!"

"AAAAAAAA KUTU LONCAT PENCARI MIE GORENG!"

* * *

 **9\. BK**

Kalau bukan karena Ryo tidak sengaja melempar bola basket ke kaca UKS, mereka tidak akan berakhir di ruangan BK ber-AC nan sejuk dengan Bapak Takumi berdiri sangar bak harimau mengintrogasi mangsanya.

"Pak, yang salah kan cuma Ryo—"

"Tetap saja kalian yang salah! Jam kosong kok malah main di lapangan, mecahin kaca lagi. Akhlak kalian kemana?! Belum kapok bapak marahin terus?! Gak capek bapak marahin?!"

"Yha, capek lah, pak,"

"Chiaki!"

"Ampun, pak.."

Riku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya, "Pak liat ini deh."

"Hmm?"

Foto Bu Eli sewaktu jaman kuliah dengan pakaian kasual, Pak Takumi kalah telak.

* * *

 **10\. Tabloid**

Begitu Chiaki dan Ryo keluar dari kelas sebelas IIS tiga, mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh sosok manusia pintar nan tak waras di depan kelas, sebut saja Riku.

"Ngapain lu?" tanya Ryo.

"Tabloid gua beloman dibalikkin sama Chiaki, kampret,"

"Tabloid apaan?"

"Hidayah."

* * *

 **11\. Kacamata**

"Chiaki, liat kacamata gua?"

Chiaki spontan menggeleng, "Yang pake siapa, yang nanya siapa,"

"Gak usah sewot, kan nanya,"

Riku nimbrung, "Apaan sih?"

"Kacamatanya si Ryo ilang, tau gak dimana?"

"Tau,"

"Dimana emang?"

"Yang pasti di tempat sekarang dia menghilang."

Ryo mencekik Riku spontan.

* * *

 **12\. Botol Minum**

Tumpah saja tidak, diminum pun juga belum, Riku memandangi botol air mineral yang ajaibnya air di dalamnya tinggal setengah. Kemudian Chiaki datang, kali ini sambil mengelap tangan dengan tisue.

"Kenapa, om?"

"Air gua, masa tinggal setengah? Diminum aja kagak,"

"Oh itu, tadi gua pake buat nyuci tangan. Keran di wastafel gak ada airnya,"

Chiaki disiram air mineral.

* * *

 **13\. Bisa Kaya!**

Chiaki main Bisa Kaya! itu udah berisiknya minta ampun, balap-balapan suaranya sama Ryo. Kousaka Shun juga ngikut kalau main begituan, cuma si ketua kelas sedikit lebih kalem dibanding mereka berdua. Gebrak meja, nendang bangku, seperti preman mintain uang di pasar. Kalau anak perempuannya gak ngejitakin mereka, mungkin bisa ditegur kelas sebelah yang memang ada gurunya.

"AAAAAAA BEGO!—"

 _bhuk!_

Tulang kering kaki kanan Chiaki sukses dicium sepatu tebal salah satu murid perempuan di situ.

* * *

 **14\. Meja**

Yang namanya Ryo, ia paling nyaman duduk di atas meja. Gak tau kenapa nyaman, faktor anak nakal kali ya. Di kantin dan di kelas jika jam kosong, maka pantatnya sudah memapaki meja dengan mulus. Riku tidak suka duduk di atas meja, petuah Ibu dan Ayah sudah menjadi pedoman hidup selain Tuhan. Chiaki hanya terkadang kalau memang lagi terpaksa dan secara spontan atau tidak sadar.

"Anjay banget ye acara kemarin malem, ngakak pisan gua,"

"Yeee otak lo isinya begituan semua, paling kali-kalian juga masih ngeja."

Ryo ngakak, Chiaki jitak-jitak kepala Riku dan yang dijitaki gak mau kalah. Yang main jitak-jitakkan mendadak diam, lalu lari dari sana. Ryo shock, lho?

"Ekhem!"

Pemuda yang sempat bingung tadi menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Bapak Takumi tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, bapak. Apa kabar? Mau ikutan duduk di sini, pak?"

* * *

 **15\. Piket**

Sekarang hari Kamis, berarti sudah kewajiban Riku untuk piket sepulang sekolah. Ketika semua teman di kelas mulai berhamburan kecuali mereka yang piket, Riku sudah siap dengan sapu yang dipegangnya.

Maunya sih gitu, tapi—

"EH GECE* KENAPA! NANTI GUA DICARIIN SEKSI. KEBERSIHAN!"

—sumpah itu anak, gak pernah tobat cabut piket.

 **( _gece : gerak cepat)_**

* * *

 **16\. Internet**

Seminggu ini kerjaan Riku hanya nyari wi-fi. Gak ada uang buat beli paketan, katanya. Senang menabung adalah hobinya sejak sekolah menengah pertama, bahkan dua sampai tiga celengannya yang penuh belum pernah dibelah. Cuma ya itu, kebangetan sampai gak bisa beli paketan. Chiaki mendumal, Ryo kabur duluan kalau dimintai _tethering._

Suatu hari Riku beli paketan yang langsung begiga-giga, bikin ngiler kedua sahabat sialannya itu.

"Nape? Mau? Ngomong sama kaca depan koperasi,"

"Pelit lu, bangsat."

* * *

 **17\. Siul**

Siulan khas dari Ryo mengisi ruang kelas sebelas MIA dua, Riku masih mengutak-atik buku tulis sambil menggenggam pulpen dan Chiaki main ponselnya seperti biasa. Seperti _medley_ , siulan Ryo berganti-ganti lagu sesuai keinginannya. Dan yha, Ryo kadang iseng bersiul lagu dangdut.

Membuat Chiaki joget layaknya berada di sebuah acara dangdut ternama, sementara Riku memukul-mukul meja bak gendang pengiring.

Acara dangdutan ala trio berandal gadungan terjadi begitu saja dan tanpa sadar dari balik jendela, Bu Eli merekam itu semua.

* * *

 **18\. Pulang**

"Pulang gak?"

"Gak nongkrong dulu?"

"Dimana?"

"Nongkrong di rumah gua aja. Sekalian nemenin gua belajar-"

"Gak dulu dah, Rik. Beneran dah, gak dulu."

Riku paham kenapa dua teman senasibnya ini gak pernah pinter-pinter.

* * *

 **19\. Berenang**

Kadang Ryo suka minta ditemenin berenang di kolam renang umum langganan. Chiaki dan Riku tidak pernah menolak kecuali uang sekarat, serius. Sekalian bantu latihan, katanya. Ryo lebih jago dari Chiaki, pasti. Dan Chiaki lebih jago dibanding Riku. Tapi mereka enjoy saja, masih sehat ini. Kecuali—

 _byuur!_

—Riku sukses nendang Riku ke kolam dua meter dan Chiaki sukses nendang Riku selanjutnya.

* * *

 **20\. Traktir**

"Wuih.. duit lu tumben banyak, ki,"

Chiaki nyengir, "Tumben ye, Ryo? Gak, ini uang sisa bulan kemarin aja."

"Traktir bisa kali ah," Riku berdehem.

Chiaki masih nyengir, "Lah? Emang niatnya mau traktir bakso depan rumah Riku."

Ryo dan Riku saling pandang, lalu mengerjap dan kembali menatap Chiaki tidak percaya. "Eh? Serius?"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menggendong tas ranselnya dan berkata, "Ayolah, kali-kali traktir kalian. Semangkok bakso gak ada apa-apanya dibanding waktu kalian buat gua,"

Ryo cengo, Riku ketawa. Tapi akhirnya mereka tetap ditraktir bakso, kali ini lebih enak karena jarang makan bakso pakai uang Chiaki. Kurang ajar emang mereka berdua.

* * *

.

.

 **To be continued!**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Takumi di sini maksudnya Umi, guru muda yang memang demen sama Eli. Dua-duanya masih lajang kok, tenang. Entahlah kenapa saya lebih suka publish drabble yang ini dibanding ff lain, faktornya cuma karena stuck dan yha, lagi diusahakan minggu depan update ff dan drabbles ini. Udah dari sananya kali ya cerita dadakan akan berakhir sehat dan sebaliknya /gakah /ngacokamu/

Saran, kritik, dan saran sangat saya nantikan dari pembaca sekalian!

Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi saya selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the drabbles..**

* * *

 **21\. Meet her**

Riku mendongak, memperhatikan palang di atas pintu. Maksudnya palang nama kelas dan jurusannya. Kertas absen di genggamannya menuntun ia menuju ruang kelas duabelas IIS tiga, sekedar memberikan ke salah satu siswanya lalu berlalu. Mulutnya berbentuk 'o' begitu kelas tersebut ditemukan, lima sampai enam orang di depan kelas, mungkin tidak ada guru sekarang.

"Permisi, kak. Ini mau ngasih absen," ucap Riku begitu ada di depan mereka. Semua menoleh tapi tatapan Riku hanya pada seorang siswi rambut biru, diikat tinggi, tubuhnya yang ideal dan tinggi yang lumayan menoleh dan tersenyum. Riku terpana sesaat, dua detik.

"Ya?"

Riku menyodorkan absen, "Ini, kak,"

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu mengambilnya, "Makasih ya,"

"Iya, kak."

Riku ijin permisi, lalu memutar balik badan dan melangkah menjauhi kelas tersebut. Terbayang wajah kakak kelas tadi, namanya siapa ya?

"... Dia mantan wakil ketua OSIS bukan sih?"

* * *

 **22\. Cie**

Riku bengong sejadi-jadinya. Sudah dua hari setelah insiden 'terpananya seorang Riku pada seorang gadis selama dua detik'. Kalau dipikir lagi, ini hal yang jarang. Apalagi Riku yang kejadian, kerjaannya gabut dan yang pasti gak ada namanya mikirin cinta-cintaan. Cuma kasus ini pengecualian, hell yeah.

"Inikah namanya cinta?~ oh inikah cinta?~ terasa bahagia saat jumpa, dengan dirinya~"

Dan yha, Ryo nyanyi diiringi gitar oleh Chiaki. Riku ngamuk, mereka berdua lari.

* * *

 **23\. Nama**

Paksaan sahabat emang bangsat luar biasa dan Riku mengalaminya sendiri. Teror sana-sini oleh kedua sahabatnya bikin Riku pasrah, eneg banget setiap hari di-pc lewat sosmed yang berbeda. Maka mau tak mau Riku menceritakan dengan khikmat, wih.

"Bener gak sih dia mantan wakil? Sumpah dah, cantik banget gila. Te, terus senyumnya itu-arrghh..,"

Ryo dan Chiaki cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. "Namanya Kanan Matsuura, mas/om," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Bagai bencong nemu uang seratus ribu di jalan, Riku joget-joget sambil meluk-meluk mereka berdua. Pulangnya, Ryo dan Chiaki mandi dua kali sabunan.

* * *

 **24\. Rokok**

Kadang kalau memang benar-benar butuh, Ryo akan merokok. Bukan di sekolah, kok. Biasanya di depan pekarangan rumahnya atau rumah salah satu kedua teman sialannya itu. Kali ini mereka lagi nongkrong di pekarangan rumah Ryo, kebetulan. Hanya menghisap sebatang-duabatang dan setelanya gak lagi. Seminggu juga cuma ngabisin empat batang atau tidak sama sekali, yha kalau memang lagi butuh banget ngerokok.

Sekarang Ryo menghisap batang rokok keduanya, Chiaki mainin ponsel dan Riku bengong (lagi)

"Ki,"

"Hmm?" mata Chiaki tidak lepas dari ponselnya.

"Ngerasa gak sih lama-lama si Riku jadi kek orang bego? Apa cuma gua doang?"

Chiaki meletakkan ponselnya, "Baguslah jadi bego,"

"Lho? Kok bagus?"

"Iyalah, biar kita bertiga sama-sama bego."

Ryo mematikan rokoknya, "Tolol ah, nanti gak ada lagi yang bantuin kita ngerjain tugas. Riku itu kalau lagi banyak duit, gak pelit, dan nilai ulangan dapet seratus, beliin gua rokok sebungkus,"

"... Kok lu goblok sih?"

* * *

 **25\. Enak**

"Enak gak sih jatuh cinta?" tanya Chiaki pada Ryo di kelas mereka yang sedang dalam jam kosong.

"Hmm.. keknya sih enak, lo seneng setiap saat liat gebetan jalan,"

"Kecuali liat gebetan jalan bareng gebetannya dia ya?"

Kousaka Shun langsung pasang ost. Titanic

* * *

 **26\. Lagu**

"Kuingin kau di sini~ tepiskan sepiku, bersamamu-"

"Tapi gak ada doi~"

Chiaki lempar _cappo_ ke Ryo.

* * *

 **27\. Perpustakaan**

Riku duduk sendirian di depan perpustakaan sembari menyeruput es teh manis di tengah teriknya cuaca. Entah kemana itu si dua curut alay, katanya sih lagi ngerjain tugas dan harus dikumpul hari ini. Maka ia memilih sendirian dibanding di dalam kelas selama istirahat berlangsung, berhubung jarak perpustakaan tidak jauh-jauh amat.

'cklek'

Riku menoleh ke pintu perpustakaan yang baru saja dibuka, oleh Kanan Matsuura

Merasakan kehadiran Riku, kakak kelas itu turut menoleh dan spontan memberikan senyum.

Riku?

Sumpah, kalau gak ditahan, Riku ayan di tempat.

* * *

 **28\. Bapak**

"Cielah, anak Bapak.. merenung di siang-siang begini. Kenapa?"

Toujo Nozaki nimbrung, turut duduk bersebelahan yang tumbennya Riku tidak keluar kelas saat istirahat.

"Bapak bapak, cuih! Gak sudi amat lu bapak gua," sembur Riku begitu saja.

"Durhakanya dirimu, nak. Belom pernah keselek penggaris ya?"

"Pernahnya keselek cinta, om. Sakit, om. Tau obatnya gak?"

"Tau,"

"Apaan?"

"Rasa cintaku buat kamu."

"Najis, amit-amit."

* * *

 **29\. Curhat**

Entah sejak kapan setiap pulang sekolah, Riku akan membuka sesi curhat-panjang-lebarnya pada kedua sahabat tersebut, selalu berlokasi di kelas Riku dan terkadang Nozaki akan ikut, menyelipkan satu-dua wejangan lalu pergi.

"Kemarin Kak Kanan upload story di IG lagi main sama anak OSIS, terus dia lagi cakep banget di situ. Lu harus tau kalau ketawanya itu mengundang selera banget,"

Chiaki dan Ryo ngangguk, Riku melanjuti, "Kalau lagi main basket, Kak Kanan kece banget. Gua sebagai laki merasa bukan laki, ngeliat dia udah kek atlet profesional,"

Chiaki dan Ryo ngangguk lagi, Riku melanjuti, "Masa ya-"

"Eh, Kak Kanan tuh!"

Riku reflek jatuhin diri ke lantai, guling-guling dan muter-muter tigaratus enampuluh derajat. Padahal itu cuma bualan dari Ryo.

"Temen gua jadi ayan, astaga.."

* * *

 **30\. Pasrahin saja**

Riku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana sama perasaannya, kadang bikin baper, kadang bikin senang, kadang bikin sakit setengah mati, kadang bikin jadi kek mayat hidup di kelas. Ryo bilang jangan terlalu serius, Chiaki bilang biasa aja, Nozaki nyaranin deketin. Kumaha ieu mah? Riku bingung. Sepintar-pintarnya Riku dengan Matematika, sebego-begonya Riku ngadepin perempuan yang disuka. Emangnya ngitung komposisi kek peka sama perempuan, enggak kan?

"Rik," panggil Ryo.

"Naon?"

"Gua kan kenal sama Kak Kanan tuh, mau dikenalin?"

Riku cuma senyum. Iya, senyum. "Gak deh, keliatannya doi udah ada yang punya,"

"Jangan sotak* dah. Seriusan, gak mau?"

Ia menggeleng, "Gak perlu. Andai kata mau gua deketin, nanti gua deketin sendiri pake rumus ngitung biloks."

"Si goblok.."

Riku berkata, "Kalau jodoh mah nanti juga deket sendiri. Tenang aja..," dia menjeda, tersenyum lebar, "Temen lo ini kalau gundah gulana, ujung-ujungnya ngereceh bareng kalian."

* * *

.

.

 **To be continued.. ?**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N : Hai, kalian!** Anu.. iya saya tau chapter ini makin gak memuaskan, saya minta maaf kepada pembaca sekalian. Doakan saja di chapter selanjutnya (mungkin) akan lebih baik humornya. Sebenarnya chapter ini udah lama jadi, cuma saya aja yang tidak mood publish karena berbagai alasan yang membuat saya stress hehehe

Saya sangat senang bila diberi kritik, saran, dan kesan! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (mungkin)


End file.
